


[podfic] To Be Back Again in the Rest of the Room

by lamerezouille, Queenie_Mab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Puns, Banter, Bottom Harry, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Chest Hair, Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, HP: EWE, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Post-War, Room of Requirement, Second Chances, Shaving, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s just defeated Voldemort, and has had enough trouble for a lifetime. All he wants to do now is to get into his four-poster bed in Gryffindor Tower and sleep. Too bad he soon finds himself unexpectedly stuck in a malfunctioning Room of Requirement... with Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] To Be Back Again in the Rest of the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamerezouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Be Back Again in the Rest of the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/643933) by [lamerezouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille). 



> Recorded for the [2014 HP Podfic Fest](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/60767.html) on Livejournal. 
> 
> Cover art is [Every Breath You Take](http://hd-holidays.livejournal.com/246191.html) by Stellamoon
> 
> Music is _To Be Alone With You_ by Sufjan Stevens.

| 

Cover Art provided by Stellamoon

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/ToBeBackAgain.mp3.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 111.98 MB | **Duration:** 02:02:18
  * [M4B](http://hp-podfic-fest.parakaproductions.com/fall-fest-2014/podfic/ToBeBackAgain.m4b.zip) (right click to save) | **Size:** 117.30 MB | **Duration:** 02:02:18

  
---|---|---


End file.
